An application programming interface that leverages functionality of a graphics card or other component often allows for creation of high-quality display renderings. However, if the application programming interface does not also allow for interaction with a printing component then the display renderings might not be printable without modifying display-rendering instructions. This can prevent developers from re-using display-rendering instructions for printing the display renderings.